


A Match Made in Heaven

by Moron_author



Series: Supplementary for The Things We Left Behind [2]
Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: M/M, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 20:46:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29939154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moron_author/pseuds/Moron_author
Summary: the first time Skeppy met the half demon, he was scared no doubt. But as they got closer to one another and Skeppy became used to Bad's behavior, maybe he wasnt so scared.
Relationships: Darryl Noveschosch & Awesamdude, Skeppy & BadBoyHalo, Zak Ahmed & Darryl Noveschosch
Series: Supplementary for The Things We Left Behind [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2167806
Kudos: 12





	A Match Made in Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, this is the second thing of my series, have this.  
> Also, it also goes into more depth of how I imagined the world of Minecraft but irl would be I guess.

Skeppy had been hopping serve for almost two hours, trying to find one that he could troll some kids on or whatever he had in mind at the time. He was soon going to just start playing singleplayer when a letter popped up in front of him. He picked it up from the ground and read what it said on the note.

_“welcome to MunchyMC!_

_Here we have a great community wih active staff and owner, over 100 players online at the same time anda bunch of fun gamemodes such as survival, kitPVP and out own gamemode named Wool wars._

_We hope you will find your place here!_

_Head staff:_

_Owner: BadBoyHalo_

_Co-owner: Dream_

_Head admin: AntFrost_

_Senior head mod: Sapnap_

_Senior Dev: Awesamdude_

_\- staff”_

Skeppy laughed, he had searched the land for some servers and then this paper comes tumbling down like the heavens. He looked on the back of the paper and saw the ip and the road to get there. Many servers were like that, it was a security measure that was practically a given for some.

The way it worked was that they would often give out these papers that had a small introduction and a map to where the gate to the server was. Some had an ip on the back och it. and others were what were called private servers, they simply had a simple sentence that you had to say when you were in front of the gateof the server. The paper would burn up in you rhand if you tried to copy the sentence, and as soonas you got into the server the paper got collected by some of the admins or even by the owner if they had time. It was like that with public servers too, mostly there would be one of the helpers that collected the papers as you walked through the gates. A server as large as the one he had gotten aces to couldn’t have the owner standing around collecting flyers.

Skeppy had heard of a few of the people in the staff list he was given, Dream was a name that stood out to him in all aspects ot the word, he was known for creating an entirely own gamemode, called speedrunner vs hunter. The premise was lame to Skeppy, since he didn’t play the game of life to beat it over and over again. It didn’t make sense for most people but they had to do it anyways.

Skeppy walked to where the gate were supposed to be and his teeth glinted with the ores he had replaced some of them with. The gate was pretty empty, mostly empty, he was the only one there but he guessed it did make sense because he was there pretty late. He walked through the gates and was greeted with a short cat hybrid, he was grey and had blue eyes. He was smiling when Skeppy came up to him.

“Hey there! My name’s AntFrost, im the head admin but it probably already says o on the note you got, uhm, it’s pretty late so that’s why it’s pretty quiet, it’s usually not this quiet in the lobby but whatever you know?” the hybrid was talking way too fast for Skeppy’s brain to understand and he guessed that this AntFrost was used to people thinking that because he took the paper from Skeppy’s hand and pulled out a thin rectangle, Skeppy knew what those were, all of the staff had them to talk to each other without using the global chat and cause a ruckus. So he knew that AntFrost was contacting another staff, probably a helper or something.

“I am going on a break right now so I’ll need the owner to come and guide you around this server” Antfrost said, Skeppy nodded, he thought that the was pretty okay for a hybrid. Many didn’t like Skeppy for that exact reason, he was known for the many jokes that he made about hybrids and he had a clear distaste for them. He didn’t bother to hide it if he was about to say something bad either, but he figured that if the owner was coming then he would rather not be kicked out right when he came in to the server.

“Hello, my name’s Badboyhalo, or just Bad is also fine, im the owner” came a voice from behind him and Skeppy turned around, to be greeted by a man the height of him, if not shorter, and he as dressed in a black hood with the seems that were red. He had a sowrd on his back and his hands were in front of him. The wasn’t what had put Skeppy ff though, the owner’s face and hands were pitch black, the light wasn’t even bouncing off of the skin but more like it was being absorbed into his flesh and made everything beside him dull in color. His eyes however, was glowing a bright white color, he had horns too, Skeppy realized with a shock.

He mus’vt stared a little too long because the owner broke a smile towards him, white teeth with fangs poked out from behind his lips and his eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“I take it you haven’t seen one of my kind before?” Bad said, his voice being one of caution. Skeppy didn’t have time to react before the words were out of his mouth. 

“What the fuck are you?” he quickly closed his mouth after that, his ears turning read and his hand coming to rest over his mouth. “I did not mean that” he said after a while and the owner took out a pair of black rimmed glasses from his pocket.

“First of all, language, second of all it’s fine. I’m a half demon, you don’t see people like me often” the owner said, laughing a bit at the end. AntFrost then disappeared, checking out for the day he supposed.

;;;;;

After their meeting that time, they met some more times, mostly because some child had reported Skeppy and Bad had come to talk to him, giving him chances after chances even though they both knew he didn’t deserve it.

“you can’t do this, Skeppy, I have a reputation to uphold here and I cant do that when you’re here running around ruining the living experience for everyone” Bad said while pinching the bridge of his nose, taking his glasses and cleaning them before he put them on again. Skeppy laughed at the owner’s antics.

“c’mon Bad! It’s just fun and games!” Skeppy leaned back in the chair he was in. it was a common thing for the two of them to sit by a table and argu like this, Bad tryin to be serious and Skeppy ignoring it completely. Skeppy smiled one of his signature smiles and Bad sighed, waving him off and shrinking into himself on his chair. Skeppy laughed as he walked away from the table and out to the server again. Bad was a lot like a parent in a lot of aspects, he told skeppy off for doing certain things that made him behave like a child. But at the same time, he knew that he could make Bad act like a child if only he wanted to.

;;;;;

“Skeppy! Don’t do that!” it was the second time that Skeppy had pushed Bad off of their shared house and into the water. He was soaked to the bone and he looked like a wet dog. Skeppy however was laughing on the roof of the house. he looked hilarious whenever his friend got mad.

“Sorry, but you stood so pretty beside the ledge I couldn’t resist” Skeppy said back, putting his hands up in defeat. Bad sighed and carded a hand through his hair to get it out of face, Skeppy couldn’t stop staring at his friend, his features struck him every time he looked at them. They looked normal, but they _felt_ different, they weren’t sharper than anyone else, they weren’t duller than anyone else, but they were still different, it was normal shapes that he had, his cheekbones were chiseled and confined and there was enough flesh on his face that the bones didn’t poke out of his skin.

His skin was still like it was before, the first time they met and all of the times after that, his skin was absorbing all light around him, making him like a void, his horns had grown a bit in the time they had met, they had started to be about two inches, starting to curve at the top to go behind his head. This was the longest that Bad had grown his horns without cutting them off because they got in the way. Skeppy had always tried to get him to stop cutting them off, never before succeeding.

Bad looked at him, his eyebrows being furrowed, and he tried to frown towards Skeppy, Skeppy was also looking towards him, but he had his hands behind his head and was looking at the shorter half demon in front of him. They looked at each other some more before Bad turned around.

“I hate you”

“no you don’t”

It was quiet a few seconds before both burst out laughing.

;;;;;;

“You have to see the same thing that I see, Bad” Sam said to him, leaning over the table and glaring daggers towards the owner. Bad was sitting in an office chair and glancing at his senior developer. He had had a rough couple of months ever since Skeppy had come to the server, he had trolled a couple of people on the server and also trolling some of the developers and admins as well. Bad understood Sam’s frustration, he was the person that had created all of the game modes and now Skeppy was taking advantage of the things that he hadn’t taken into accountability when he had made them and had now made most of the admins, developers and helpers start to work overtime.

Sam had come to him early in the morning, before any of the other main staff had come in, he had now been in the owner’s room for about half an hour and things had gotten many turns in that half hour, Bad was writing papers as Sam spoke, not really paying attention to what Sam was telling him. He had already heard everything that Sam was telling him, multiple times over and he didn’t have time to simply sit and listen without doing things like looking over ban appeals.

“God Dammit!” Sam stood up, knocking the chair to the ground behind him and walking around the table to grab the collar of Bad’s hoodie with a strong grip, Bad was looking at him through hooded eyes, wanting Sam to dig his own grave with his actions.

“He has been making people go overtime for months on end, he just wants to fuck with us and then leave and this server will go down with him!” Sam’s hands where shaking, too close to coming up to his neck, Sam was breathing heavy now, his face red and his mouth turned to a scowl. Bad raised his hands to take Sam’s wrists.

“has he ever made anyone leave permanently?”

“well, no but-“

“and has he ever made people turn away from the server because of him?”

“I-I don’t know”

Bad takes his senior developer’s hands away from his neck and hunched over his stack of papers again. Sam sighed and sat down again on his chair after taking the chair up from where it had landed on the floor. He sat down on the chair and looked at the owner for a while.

“listen, if you wont ban him then I will-“

“you ban him then I ban you” the room went silent as the words sunk in, Sam tried to look at Bad, trying to see if he was being serious but he couldn’t see his eyes because he never looked up again. Sam had no choice but to leave through the door behind him and shutting the door with a bang. A few seconds after there was a knock at Bad’s door.

“come in!” the door creaked when it was opened and closed silently, Bad glanced towards the door and saw the familiar gravity defying hair and shy smile, paired with the fake teeth made from various ores throughout the Minecraft life.

“I’m sorry, did you hear that?” Bad asked and Skeppy nodded, laughing softly as he sat down in the chair.

“it’s me who should be sorry, I’ve turned almost every goddamn staff you got against you” Skeppy mumbled, baraly loud enough for the half demon to hear, Bad leaned back in his office chair and looked to his friend.

“…Language” it was quiet for some time before Skeppy started laughing, Bad laughing with him after a while.


End file.
